Love Me Tender
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Jin travels to Los Angeles for a tournament being held there. It turns out: he really hates this city. He meets a woman named Poison, and she makes him very, very uncomfortable. Poison tells him that she always gets her way, and challenges him to a street fight. Something completely unexpected happens. M for a reason.


Love Me Tender

**A/N: **There's been a LOT of Street Fighter X Tekken as of late, and this fic just popped into my mind. I am in LOVE with Poison, and I also love Jin...like a whole lot, so I was all like 'what if they had a fling?'. So, as a result of my odd mind and supporting ships that no one likes, this was born!

**Warnings:** Poison (I just have to warn for her, hehe), extreme sexual content (sex), blood, language, violence and...yeah, I think that's it.

**Ship(s):** Jin/Poison

Shall we begin?

Jin found himself quite irritated. He'd only stepped of the bus five minutes ago, and already he's been whistled at, touched, yelled at, and mugged. For a place referred to as the 'City of Angels', it's quite a Hellhole.

"_Just ignore them, Jin," _ He told himself, _"Ignore the urges to rip them limb from limb. You'll get plenty of chances to let of steam at the tournament tomorrow, and then you can leave." _And that much was true. His English wasn't perfected, but there wasn't much to talk about with these assholes anyway. He loathed the sight of them, why would he want to listen to their bullshit?

The streets were beautiful, but the people that filled them were crude and got offended by the littlest things. Just earlier Jin had bumped into a man and muttered his apologies, and the man broke into a screaming fit about how Jin better 'watch himself.' Obviously, this man hadn't heard of Jin before.

Finally, he'd found a street that wasn't littered with the trash this city called people. Honestly, it was more of an alleyway, it was dim and littered, but as long as there was no one here, he could keep his head.

He stood there, silently, trying to remain calm and not think about all the disrespect and rudeness he's been shown.

"Well, what do we have here~?" A deep but womanly voice asked flirtatiously from behind Jin.

"_Fuck."_ Jin thought. Another person. Just what he needed when he was almost calm. Why hadn't he asked anyone to accompany him? He had a hard time dealing with these types of situations calmly when he was on his lonesome.

"Yoohoo! Cutie!" She chuckled, "I'm talking to you, hun."

Jin turned around. Okay, so she wasn't so disrespectful, she was just _annoying and flirty_.

A woman with long, layered hair that was a daring shade of pink was the one calling to him. She was perched on the shoulder of the largest man Jin had ever seen, her legs crossed elegantly, despite the fact she was dressed like a hooker. Her shirt covered enough of her breasts to actually be considered a shirt, and Jin couldn't see because of her pose, but he was sure she was wearing denim shorts about the length of underwear.

She giggled. "You don't talk much, do you?" She jumped down from the shoulder of this man, her athletic build and obvious technique landed her square on the ground, her knees bent only a little to support her as she hit the ground. She stood to hr full height—which couldn't be more than 5'9, but the heels on her shoes had to be more than four inches—and adjusted her blue hat as she blew Jin a kiss.

"Look, miss—" Jin was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"No, no. It's alright..." She dragged that finger down gently, lining his bottom lip, "I don't get to meet the silent type much. I think it turns me on..."

Jin swatted her hand away, his face felt hot but he didn't understand why. "Please don't touch me." He said as politely as he could.

"Oh? I'm sorry." She giggled, "I couldn't resist. My name is Poison, and this is my friend, Hugo."

"_Hugo seems like a fitting name...I'm pretty sure the word to describe him in English would be huge, and the words don't seem to far off from each other." _Jin shrugged.

"You're not from here, are you?" She put her hands on her wide hips, tilting her head just a little and poking her full, glossy lips out.

"No." Was all Jin answered,

"Well, typically when someone introduces herself, you provide your own name."

"You don't need to know my name." Jin claimed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But I'd like to know."

Jin gave up. This woman couldn't do much to him, and if she tried to pull something, he could always kick her ass. "Jin. My name is Jin."

"Jin?" She smiled, eyeing him up and down. He was rippling with muscles, his chest broad and powerful, his abs defined. His abs dove into a v-shape towards the end, a tied, black belt chopping off the natural flow of his muscle and instead, led into loose, black pants that covered powerful legs. The jet black color of his trousers burned into a crisp red flame design toward the end of the right pant, and that told Poison that he wasn't completely boring when it came to fashion. She could assume he was a fighter, the padded, fingerless gloves that covered his fingers and the padded guards on his feet served as clear evidence. "I like that name...it tastes sweet in my mouth. _Jin._"

He instantly regretted telling her his name. And his face was hot again...why? "Just leave me alone, woman—"

"_Poison_." She corrected. "I have a name, and it's Poison."

Jin smirked. He didn't understand that action, but it happened. He regained his normal composure and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make a difference to me."

"So? It makes one to me and I'm the one your addressing, hun." She ran her whip along her tongue—Jin watched her. He'd never seen anyone do that before...why would someone do that? It made him uneasy, the way she dressed...how she showcased her body...her constant winks and the puckering of her lips...it takes a lot to make Jin uncomfortable, and this woman was doing it.

"Do you do any street fighting, Jin?"

Jin was silent as he continued to stare at her. He realized soon enough that she'd asked him a question. "Street fighting? No, I came here for a tournament."

"Hugo!" She shouted, turning. "Leave Jin and I alone. I'll call for you when I need you."

Hugo stomped away.

"Jin, I've been working on some techniques...and a fighter of your stature would be useful in my practice. Care for a fight?"

"Poison," He sighed, "I'm not in the mood to fight you. You wouldn't stand a chance, anyway, so it's best you and I part ways now, or—" He lost thought when a whip slapped against his skin.

"I don't care if you accept my challenge or not," Poison smirked, "I always get my way, Jin, honey."

Jin knew he would be giving her what she wanted, but he didn't care at this point. She struck him, and that was enough for him to strike back. No one hits Jin without a fight back. "You asked for this, Poison. When you're on the ground in agonizing pain, remember that you had your chance." He ran at her and threw his fist, which she dodged and pivoted, slamming her long, strong, and curvy leg into his torso.

He groaned at the pain, and also at his missing. She went to drop her heel on him, but he moved away and punched her in the stomach. She moaned...as if it were an erotic pleasure. Jin had never heard anyone make that sound at him hitting them before...actually, he'd never heard anyone make that sound before! It was strange, and he stopped for a moment, his face hot. That noise triggered an instinct in him that was new, and he backed away from her as he realized he was giving her time to hit.

She frowned and fixed her hair. "You're not a joke...I'll have to go harder than I wanted to."

"What's your problem?" Jin asked, still flustered and blushing.

She noticed his blush and became confused. "I...I don't have a problem! What the hell is your problem? I'm just trying to fight you!" This was strange. Poison had never seen anyone blush like that during a fight...she _did_ want him, but it was evident that he didn't want her back. Or did he? She smiled, strutting toward him and he got on his guard.

She kicked, and he blocked it with his arm. She smirked, rotating and sending another leg his way, and he released her first leg and simply moved out of the way. She rotated in the air and was headed for the ground, when she extended her arms, landing on that one palm, and jabbed both heels in his direction.

It happened so fast and Jin hadn't been expecting this, her heels stabbed him in the mouth and his lip burst, blood the color of her heels rushing down his chin. He angrily grabbed one of her legs, the other falling until it had formed about a 140 degree angle with the other leg. She moaned again, "Jin! You naughty boy!"

He stared at her in anger until he saw her expression. Her face was red, her eyes half lidded. Her breasts were hanging upside down, her shirt barely covering the creamy cleavage that was just above her erotic face. He had her legs wide open...he looked to the leg he had grasped in her arm. He ran his tongue along the smooth, creamy skin. Her moans made him realize just what he was doing. It all sank in. He dropped her leg and backed up even further, until he was against a wall. That made him so uncomfortable, he felt like he was cowarding from a fight but at the same time felt as if he were attracted to this woman.

"Jin~!" She stood and pushed herself against him, "Why'd you stop?"

He pushed her away. "You're a beautiful woman, but I'm not interested!"

"Not interested? Jin...don't be that way..." She licked her finger and trailed her hand down her ab-line, "Or else I'll have to do it myself..."

"Do it your..." His face went red. "N-No! Leave me alone, damn you!"

She turned and bent over. "Jin...don't make me do it by myself..." Nearly half of her ass was hanging out of her shorts, her legs stood strong and lengthy...

"_Dammit Jin, stop! You don't want anything to do with her! Just go...just leave her...don't think about the fact that she'll pleaure herself to your image...just leave..."_

"_Jin~!_" She moaned.

Jin looked up, which was a big mistake.

He saw her rubbing herself through her shorts, moaning his name. "Ah! Jin! Please...? I'm so wet for you!"

"N-No!" He shouted. The sky was going dark, but he could still see her...and hear her.

"Jin..." She unzipped her shorts.

Before he could object again, he was licking her neck, his hands placed on her waist, trailing downward.

"_No! Jin this is wrong! Stop!"_

"Jin~! Ah, right there! Oh that feels _good_, Jin!"

"_Jin...this is...right. Keep going, make her scream, Jin!"_

He had his hands planted firm on her hips, gripping them while he sucked on her collarbone.

Poison moaned louder. Jin's lips were hot and wet, no man, not any of the one's she'd been with, had ever been so sensual with her. She loved it, but she wanted more. She grasped his hands and moved them to her ass, expecting him to squeeze like everyone else. But instead, he rubbed and caressed her cheeks. "Jin..." She hooked her arms behind him, feeling up his shoulder blades and resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

He looked her in her hazy, lust-filled eyes. "Poison..." Her name was like silk on his lips. "I don't want to be like any other guy you've had sex with..."

"You're not..." She promised, "They handle me like any old kind of slut. But you...you treat me like a woman...you're gentle and tender..."

He licked along the bottom of her lip. "Because a body like yours deserves to be handled with the utmost care. I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm going to make love to you."

"In the alleyway...?" Even she was a little uncomfortable with that.

"It can't wait." He kissed her lips, tasting of strawberries and wine.

His kiss wasn't like any kiss she'd ever gotten. He didn't bite and bruise her lips, he licked them and rubbed his own lips against them tenderly. She moaned and parted her lips, feeling him slide his tongue inside and play with hers. As their tongues were caressing each other, Jin's hands were trailing up her stomach.

She moaned and unintentionally lifted her leg, her thigh brushing against his side in the motion. She bent her leg around his rear, as she ran one hand in his hair.

As her thigh brushed against his bare skin, he shuddered. He wanted to feel more skin on skin contact, so he broke the kiss.

Her lips parted as she whined softly.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stop." He pulled up her shirt, her breasts bounced freely as he lifted the shirt over her head.

She moaned. "J-Jin...it's cold..."

"You'll forget about that. I promise."

She nodded. She ran her hands down his sides and came to his belt. She untied it, feeling like she was on fire as he breathed on the skin of her neck, and slowly she began to pull his pants down. She felt like a virgin again, she had missed out on what real sex was like. All her life she'd just been fucked, but Jin was making love to her. She felt needed and special.

He shuddered again as his pants dropped and he kicked them away, near to where Poison's shirt was.

She could feel his erection pressing against her sweetly. She pulled his boxers down and studied his beautiful erection. "Jin...I need you...inside..."

"I know, Poison...It won't be long." He smiled. He pulled down her shorts and thong all at once, admiring her beautiful figure.

"Jin..." She moaned.

"You're so beautiful, Poison..." He whispered, taking off her hat.

She blushed and her eyes sparkled. "Oh Jin...you make me feel like this is my first time."

"It should be." Jin kissed her earlobe. "Poison...I'm really falling in love with you."

"Jin...I love you. I love you so much. Make love to me, Jin!"

"I will, Poison..." He sat her on a large crate, spreading her legs open. He knew she was enjoying their foreplay, so he licked along the inside of her sweet womanhood.

"Ah...Jin..." She moaned, "Jin...more...please...!" No one had ever done this to her before.

He swirled his tongue along her clitoris and she screamed, trembling at how his tongue felt against her sensitivity. Her juices flowed out of her, and into Jin's mouth, for the most part. He stopped and stood, smiling at her.

She smiled back, looking into his eyes with interest.

He lifted her up by the rear and backed her against a wall, Her legs laced around him and her arms looped around his neck. He looked up at her, and closing his eyes he pushed inside.

She moaned. "Jin~! Ahh..."

He thrust in and out at a steady pace, before he built up enough speed to move her entire body up and down. He kissed her nipples and licked around the circular nub, and she moaned, her juices spilling all over his penis.

"Jin...cum inside...I want to feel you cum inside of me, Jin..."

Jin nodded, granting her wish, as he spilled into her, his essence and hers spilling out of her wet womanhood.

She kissed Jin again, feverishly, never wanting him to go.

Jin puled out of her and slowly lowered her, until she was on the ground. He pulled away from her, touching his forehead to hers and lacing their fingers together. "You...bring out the best in me..." He said between pants. "Thank you, Poison."

"Jin...don't leave me...please...I just...I don't want to go back to the way things were. I can't let you go...I love you..."

"I'm not going anywhere, for now...but I have to go home when the time comes, Poison."

"Then I'll go with you..."

"I'd like that...if you could."

"I'll do anything to be with you."

He pecked her lips. "I don't doubt you would."


End file.
